Iroh's Lesson
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Zuko remembers something his Uncle Iroh told him and applies it to Katara. Zuko wants Katara to trust him again, but she refuses to talk to him. With some earthbending help from Toph, can Zuko show Katara that he really has changed?


**This is pretty much just a story I thought of after hearing a quote. Here's **_**Iroh's Lesson.**_

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** This story takes place sometime after **_**The Western Air Temple **_**but before **_**The Firebending Masters.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

__

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

* * *

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _That is what Uncle Iroh always told Zuko. As a young boy, Zuko never understood what his uncle met. Uncle Iroh always said that one day, Zuko would understand. Zuko had shrugged it off when he was a boy, but now at 16 years old and part of the Gaang, Zuko understood what his uncle said thanks to Katara. Ever since he had joined the group, Katara had been as spiteful as can be to him. He could still hear her death threat echoing in his head.

_"If you take one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends, right then and there. __**Permanently.**__"_

Zuko hadn't been that scared since facing his father in the Agni Kai. And it didn't stop at the threat. It seemed like Katara went out of her way to annoy him. Even when he was trying to help her. So that's when Zuko came up with an idea. And he needed Toph for it.

"Toph, can I talk to you?" Zuko asked when he found Toph and Haru sparring. Well, Toph was more or less chucking rocks at Haru, who was doing his bet to avoid them. And he was not doing very well.

"When your done of course," Zuko added.

"No problem," Toph said, "Take five Haru." Haru walked away, muttering something that sounded like, "Thanks spirits," dusting pebbles out his hair. Toph made an earth chair and sat on it.

"What's on you mind Sparky?" she asked.

"I need a favor," Zuko said, "It concerns Katara." Zuko told Toph his plan and Toph grinned mischievously.

"I'll do it," she said.

"Katara, can I talk to you privately?" Toph asked Katara after finding her at the fountain.

"Sure Toph," Katara said, "Talk."

"How about in your room?" Toph said, "I don't want the guys to overhear. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Okay," said Katara slowly, raising an eyebrow at Toph. She stood up and led Toph to her room. As Katara walked into her room there was a loud slam behind her. She turned around to see a wall of solid rock blocking her doorway.

"I'm not letting you out until you two kiss and make up," Toph stated.

"You two?" Katara pondered, turning around, "What is she talking about?" That's when Zuko stepped out of the shadows of Katara's room, which is why she didn't see him at first.

"Oh heck no," Katara said, "Toph! Let me out now! Or else!"

"Or else what, you'll scream at me? F.Y.I. You left your water pouch at the fountain," Toph said. Katara groaned in frustration.

"Katara we need to talk," Zuko said.

"I don't want to talk to you," Katara snapped, pounding on the earth wall, "And Toph you better let me out of here!"

"Hmmmm," Toph said in mock thought, "Na, I don't feel like it."

"Katara," Zuko said, grabbing her wrist to stop her pounding.

"Let me go," Katara said, reaching out to slap his arm away, but Zuko grabbed her other hand. Katara struggled to get out his grip and soon the two were wrestling, trying to get the other to give in. Eventually, they collapsed on the bed, Zuko on top of Katara, pinning her hands over her head.

"Get off of me," Katara said in a threatening voice.

"Not until we talk," Zuko said. Katara turned her head to the side as if silently refusing to talk to him.

"What's your problem with me?" Zuko asked. Katara laughed coldly.

"You should know," Katara said, "Or did you forget when we were trapped together in Ba Sing Se?" Zuko sighed.

"I didn't forget," Zuko said, "And I'm sorry I betrayed you. But I really have changed." Katara closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall.

"Last time I believed you changed, you broke my heart," she mumbled. Zuko's eyes widened, he got off Katara, sitting next to her on her bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Katara sat up, wiping her eyes furiously.

"It's nothing," she said.

"You wouldn't of said it if it was nothing," Zuko pointed out. Katara glared at him again.

"You want to know what I meant," she snapped, "I meant that when we were trapped together, I was actually beginning to like you! Like more than a friend. I thought you were someone who actually understood what I've been through and cared! But I guess I was wrong." Zuko looked at Katara, shocked at her sudden outburst.

"You weren't wrong," he said softly. Katara looked at him with anger in her ocean blue eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," Zuko said. He couldn't help but cringe under her gaze.

"Katara, I am so sorry that I betrayed you," Zuko said, "I was so dumb. I thought that by teaming with Azula, I could somehow win back my fathers love. But I couldn't of been more wrong. I didn't realize my mistake until it was too late." Katara's gaze softened as she listened to Zuko speak. She felt her resistance toward him slowly breaking down, no matter how hard she tried to keep it up.

"And I really do like you Katara," Zuko said, putting his hand over hers, "Alot." Katara looked down at their hand as Zuko's fingers laced with hers. When she looked up again, their faces seemed closer than before. Katara didn't know what made her do it, but she slowly leaned in and kissed Zuko's lips softly. The kiss only lasted a moment before the back away a bit.

"Katara, are you sure your okay with this?" Zuko asked. For the first time since he joined the group, Katara gave Zuko a real smile.

"Yeah," she said softly. Zuko grinned and kissed her again. And for once, Zuko was glad he listened to one of Uncle Iroh's lessons. Because hell may hath no fury like a woman scorned, but hell and the Fire Nation combined hath no fury like Katara scorned. And Zuko was glad to be out of the path of that fury. The moment was broken however when Toph's voice said on the other side of the earth wall, "When I said kiss and make up, I didn't mean literally." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Toph, come back in about an hour?" Katara said. Toph shrugged.

"Alrighty then," she said, walking away. On her way down the hall, Toph bumped into Sokka.

"Have you seen Katara?" Sokka asked.

"She's getting busy with Zuko in her room," Toph said. Sokka's face turned from shock to rage. He stormed down the hall yelling "ZUKO! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ROYAL BUTT BACK INTO AANG'S NEXT REINCARNATION!" Toph laughed and mumbled to no one in particular, "Good luck getting through that twelve inch thick wall of solid rock."

**I love writing Toph. She's so cunning :P Anyway, I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
